


Alternitive ending to Kill the Moon

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if instead of letting Clara storm off after their arguement the Doctor acted on his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternitive ending to Kill the Moon

a/n what it says on the tin an alternitive ending to kill the moon. dont read unless your alowed its complete smut 

yea well clear off! go on, you can clear off get back in your lonely your lonely bloody TARDIS and you don't come back" Clara shouted tears flowing from her eyes never in all her life had she felt so angry so betrayed. So afraid. She walked towards the TARDIS doors so sure this was the last time she was ever going to see her Timelord again.

"Clara! Clara" The Doctor shouted sounding confused and hurt

"You go away. Okay? you go along way away" Clara said sadly. 

Clara was about to walk out the door and never come back. Panic raced through The Doctor and before he knew it he was stood in front of her his hand wrapped around her wrist.  
"Doctor let me go!" Clara shouted anger bubbling up again. 

The Doctor didn't listen instead he pulled her closer to him so her body crashed against his. He let go of her wrist so her could snake his arm around her waist holding her in place. His other hand curled round her neck bringing her head closer to his as his lips crushed into hers kissing her with all the repressed and built up passion longing and desire he had felt for her since he regenerated.

To his surprise she didn't pull away not that she could even if she tried but she didn't even try instead she kissed him back with just as much force. her hands frantically running through his hair pulling him impossibly closer to her as if terrified he'd change his mind and pull away. oh if only he could. he was far to gone now all the emotions and feelings he tried to hide from had exploded from just one kiss he could never let her go now. 

She bit his bottom lip gently making him moan with desire. Before he could even think about it he had lifted Clara and carried her over to the console and set her down on the telepathic interface, the only place free from buttons and switches, All with out breaking their kiss.

Clara parted her legs so he could step in between them, their hips pressed tightly against each other. Remembering that Clara couldn't hold her breath as long as he could he moved his hungry kisses over her jaw and down her neck. emitting moans of pleasure from Clara that sent shivers down his spine and made him desperate to hear more. 

He pushed the soft fabric of her flowery dress aside to gain more access to her shoulder but the damn thing wouldn't move enough. Guessing his intention Clara removed her hands from his hair and started to undo the top button on her dress. Eyes wide that he was allowed more access the doctor pushed Clara's hands aside gently and started undo in the buttons himself. 

Clara turned her attention to the Doctors coat pushing it off his shoulders stopping him in his mission to get rid off all of those god forsaken buttons that were stopping him from feeling more of Clara to let his coat fall to the floor, forgotten about. He quickly resumed his mission of the buttons while his lips found Clara's again kissing her like the entire universe depended on it and in his mind it did because she was his entire universe. 

Clara had skillfully undone the buttons on his shirt and threw the black and white material into the depths of the TARDIS. The Doctor finally managed to unbutton Clara's dress slowed down slightly by the belt around her waist. Who wears a belt with a dress he wondered frustrated by the object and threw it away in disgust, followed swiftly by her heels and tights.   
Finally Clara's skin was uncovered and he waisted no time in exploring every inch of uncovered flesh. trailing kisses and soft bites along her collar bone being rewarded with more moans from Clara, pushing the strap of her bra over her shoulders and down her arm before reaching round the back and unclasping it. 

As soon as her breasts were free his hands snatched them up kneading and rubbing at them almost forcefully he was sure she'd have bruises there tomorrow but it only seemed to excite Clara more as her moans became louder just millimeters from his ear he could feel her warm breath against his skin and it excited him even more. her hands were roaming over every inch of his front and back ocassionly digging her nails in to his flesh matched with a loud moan or hiss from both of them as they drove each other crazy just by touch and hungry kisses. 

His trousers were becoming painfully tight as Clara's small nibble fingers undone his belt and trousers while the Doctor kicked his shoes away. in seconds there was nothing but the thin red lacy material of Clara's underwear since the Doctor never wore any this regeneration round. 

They pulled apart taking in the slight of the other.all his two thousand years The Doctor was sure he has never seen anything as sexy as the sight in front of him Clara's eyes wide and full of lust and desire, her lips red and swollen, the way her breasts gently moved as she took each breath, her perfectly round bottom sat on the TARDIS console. he engraved each and every detail of her into his memory he never wanted to forget this moment. unknown to him Clara was doing exactly the same thing. she had long given up hope that this Doctor would let her see him like this never mind kiss her with such desire. She had seen his previous body naked before and couldn't help but make comparisons she preferred this version he was much more defined than she expected not muscular just defined and the soft grey hairs on his chest gave him a much sexier appearance. long gone was the over grown child this doctor was every inch a man. 

The Doctor couldn't bare not being close to Clara anymore so lent in and started kissing her again it wasn't as fierce as but still filled with every bit of desire and lust as before. Clara grabbed the Doctors member in her hand and started stroking her hand up and down earning a low growl from him that made her already warm centre feel like it was on fire with want. 

The Doctor ripped Clara's red lacy panties off and let them drop to the floor before using his long fingers to tease Clara's clit rubbing small circles over it causing Clara to cry out with pleasure and throw her head back against the console. Clara's grip around the Timelord tightened as he dipped a finger inside her followed quickly by another his thumb still rubbing her clit and his lips still kissing hers. It took all his Timelord self control not to spill over the edge as he felt Clara's tighten around him as she reached her climax a loud shout of "Doctor" on her lips. not able to stop himself or give her a chance to recover the doctor slammed his cock into her. making them both cry out. 

The Doctor thrust himself in and out of Clara repeatly in a never ending rythem he wanted to be slow and loving but the smell of her was all around him her fresh flowery perfume apple scented shampoo and the warm musky aroma of her arosal mixed together in an intoxicating cocktail making it impossible to keep any control of his actions not that Clara seemed to mind. 

They quickly became a force of moans shouts and curses both English and Gallifreyan as all the pend up sexual tension over their time together was finally being released. Clara dug her nails into the doctors back and the doctor bit down hard on Clara's shoulder each trying to mark the other as their own neither registering any pain. after what felt like both forever and no time at all Clara and The Doctor both shouted each others name as they came together.

The TARDIS suddenly went dark with only the dim emergency lights on but neither the Doctor or Clara noticed it both too lost in the after glows and loving kisses they were sharing. 

"Ah Doctor' whys it dark?" Clara asked a few minutes later the Timelord still stood between her legs heads now resting on each other shoulders. 

"Oh am I don't know" The Doctor answered confused stepping back from Clara both of them missing the closeness instantly. 

Clara jumped down of the console while the doctor flicked one of the screens on before bending down to pick up his trousers and put them on, noticing Clara's pants beside them he pocketed them grinning.

"Ah it seems we forgot one very important thing about the TARDIS" The Doctor said sheepishly looking at the screen

"oh yea what?" Clara asked putting on the Doctors shirt

"She's sentient"

"So?" Clara sung stretching out the o

"You were sat on the telepathic interface. was a bit much for her. power surge" The Doctor shrugged 

"You're telling me your snog box felt all that? is she gonna be OK?" Clara asked amused

"Just needs time to recover" The Doctor nodded 

"Come on then if we are stuck here might as well make the most of it" Clara said suggestively pulling the Doctor out of the control room towards her bedroom on the TARDIS

"Your the boss" 

a/n. ok so i know the last bit is abit unrealted and unnessasary but I thought it would be funny. in my head its completely possible lol anyway let me know what you think :-) xxx


End file.
